


A Carnal Dessert

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Yakimono. Hannibal and Alana invite Will over for dinner to make amends and as usual Hannibal has a deeper agenda.</p>
<p>The fluff in this (what little there is!) I dedicate to @HannibalArt. The smut is all mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carnal Dessert

Hannibal was putting the finishing touches on the entrée as Alana set the table. They had invited the recently-released Will over for dinner, a peace offering of sorts. Hannibal had also given into Alana’s nagging that they set Will straight about their relationship. She knew he had some idea of the situation, but Alana wanted to smooth things over. Her friendship with Will was important to her. Little did she realize that Hannibal had his own views on where things should go with Will.

She wandered into the kitchen, sidling up beside Hannibal and planting a soft kiss on his cheek, peering over his shoulder at the prawn cocktails he was assembling. Alana reached over at the pile of prawns on the counter, meaning to steal one. Hannibal grabbed her sharply around the wrist. “No, Alana. You must wait until dinner.” He released her wrist, lacing his fingers with hers.

“Kiss me then” She half pleaded, giving Hannibal her best pout.

Hannibal chuckled at her blatant manipulation of his desire for her. “Very well” he agreed, setting down the lettuce leaf he was holding and closing the few steps between them. He cupped her face, looking deep into her eyes before he finally kissed her. 

Time seemed to stretch out, mere moments slowing until they felt like minutes. Alana’s head was spinning with sensation, her body keenly aware of Hannibal’s proximity. Equally, he could feel blood rushing to his groin as the minutes passed. Since he had banned lipstick in his house, he took advantage of kissing Alana much more, and more often than not it ended with some kind of erotic pursuit.

However, this time it wasn’t to be. Will was due to arrive any minute, so Hannibal gave Alana a few final kisses before pushing her away, smacking her lightly on the bottom as she went to answer the door.

Alana smiled broadly at Will as she opened the door. He returned the expression with a wan smirk, passing her a bottle in a brown paper bag and wondering how long he could conceal the fact that Jack had filled in the blanks for him on where Hannibal and Alana’s relationship stood.

“Hello Alana.”

“Come in Will” Alana said warmly, taking the bottle from Will and ushering him inside with a gentle hand on his shoulder. She seated him in his old place, at the right of Hannibal’s seat at the head of the table, and took her own seat opposite.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute. Alana broke it nervously, reaching her hand across the table, seeking to take Will’s hand. He folded his arms, making his hands inaccessible. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about Will, to clarify. When you got home you suggested that Hannibal and I were in some kind of romantic relationship.” She paused, glancing nervously at her hands and then back up to Will “I don’t want you to be upset, but it’s true.”  
Will sat wordless, looking at Alana expectantly. Cruelly, he wanted to see her admit to him that she was fucking the devil.

“While you were in hospital, Hannibal and I have become closer. We’re dating.” She stated plainly. “I want so badly for things to be okay between us, Will. You know how much I care about you. But I need you to promise me you’re not going to try to hurt Hannibal again.”

Will took two deep breaths and uncrossed his arms. ”I don’t know if I can do that, Alana. All I can do is reassure you that for now I have no intention of hurting him. That will have to be enough.“

Alana nodded, blinking back tears. Will relented, slipping his hand inside Alana’s and earning himself a tender smile from her. “I missed you” he said “there wasn’t a day that went by when I was in hospital that I didn’t think of you. Or of Hannibal, for that matter.”

“You tried to have Hannibal killed. I need to know why.”

“Because I thought he was the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will replied. He was aware of Hannibal’s guilt, but they shared an undeniable bond that he could no longer run from.

“You don’t think that anymore though, do you?” Alana asked anxiously.

Will smiled at her. “If I did, do you think I’d be coming over for dinner?”

Hannibal appeared in the doorway, carrying three plates. He set them down expertly before grasping Will’s hand in a firm handshake.

“It’s good to see you Will. I hope your stomach is up to some real food.” He said, pulling out his chair and sitting down.

“I’m eager to eat anything that will get the taste of that slop they serve in the hospital out of my mouth.” He replied with a grin, biting into a prawn.

Hannibal beamed, he always enjoyed seeing his cooking appreciated.

The entrees were quickly demolished and Hannibal asked Alana to clear the plates as he went back into the kitchen to serve dinner.

Once they were alone, Alana approached him sheepishly. Hannibal sensed her guilt in a split second. “Out with it, Alana” He commanded.

“I may have already discussed our situation with Will.” Alana bit her lip nervously.

Hannibal set down the carving knife he was holding, giving Alana a disappointed look. “We agreed it would be better to discuss it together. Now I must let you in on a little secret that you have most likely ruined.”

He approached her, putting his arm around her shoulders. “You are aware that Will and I have always shared a special bond. Some might say more than friends.”

Alana nodded.

“As I am aware that Will has made romantic overtures towards you.”

“Okay” Alana said slowly, realization dawning on her slowly “Are you trying to suggest that we become romantically involved with Will? Together?”

Hannibal nodded. “I love you Alana, not only are you a brilliant colleague, you’re one of my closest friends, and the sexiest woman I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing.” He kissed the top of her head “But Will understands me in ways you never will. I want him as much as I want you.”

He pulled back, looking into her gray eyes “Was I foolish to think you might also find some comfort and joy in Will Graham’s arms?”

Alana returned the gaze “No. If he wasn’t so unstable…then who knows what would’ve happened by now.”

“Then you have one task tonight. Kiss Will Graham.” Hannibal said, trailing a hand through Alana’s hair before he handed her a new carafe of wine and pushed her back out into the dining room.

She refilled their glasses, glancing shyly at Will. The thought of her lips on his was a long-suppressed fantasy, one which she had been permitted to finally indulge.

Dinner was a triumph, and Hannibal urged Alana and Will to relax in the lounge room while he took care of the dishes. They took their wine with them, both a little tipsy despite the hearty meal.

Will settled onto the leather couch, not complaining when Alana sat down close beside him. She glanced over at him as she sipped her wine, savouring the deep red liquid before she swallowed. Looking down, Alana edged her hand onto Will’s knee. Her heart began to pound as Will covered her hand with his own, guiding it more comfortably onto his thigh.

“What is this, Alana?” He asked in a low voice.

She twisted his arm gently as she turned to face him, her breasts brushing against Will’s chest. Alana’s gaze flickered across his face in the split second before she kissed him.

Will groaned, her lips were sweet with wine, and seemed even softer than during that one stolen kiss a million years ago. Alana was patient, easing herself into the kiss, she didn’t want to startle Will. She sighed as she felt Will’s hands settle around her body, pressing her torso gently against him.

Hannibal stepped into the room with his usual stealth, coming up behind the back of the couch. Alana felt Will stiffen as Hannibal ran his fingers through the younger man’s curls, kneeling down so his face was level with Alana and Will’s.

He nudged his way between them, continuing Alana’s kiss with Will where she left off. Will’s hands rested lazily around Alana’s body as Hannibal kissed him. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it, but the longer their lips locked, the more aroused he became.

Alana watched for a few minutes until Hannibal pulled her head back towards them, kissing her and Will at the same time. In the tangle of lips, teeth and tongues it was hard to discern who was who, though that bothered none of them.

It was Hannibal who finally broke the kiss, breathing hard. “I think it would be best if we moved this upstairs.” He came around to the front of the couch, first helping Alana, then Will to their feet.

He put his arms around them both as they headed for the stairs. Hannibal was glad that he had found a situation where he could share his love with his two favorite people. 

Once they were safely ensconced in Hannibal’s bedroom, Hannibal and Will flanked Alana, kissing each other over her shoulder as they stripped away her clothing. Will broke away from the kiss first, eager to see Alana’s naked body for the first time. He cupped her breasts, dipping his head momentarily to plant kisses on her swollen nipples.

Alana worked at Will’s shirt buttons, Hannibal’s breath hot against her neck, watching as she gradually unveiled Will’s body. She found herself once again pressed between the two men as their lips locked over her shoulder. She took the opportunity to take one of Will’s small brown nipples in her mouth, nipping gently at the tender flesh. Her hands worked at his trousers, pushing them to the floor and stroking his hard cock through his underwear.

Will wrapped his arms around Alana’s waist, carrying her to the bed. He pressed his face into hers, eyes widening in surprise as he felt Hannibal’s straining erection behind him.

“Lie down on the bed” Hannibal instructed Will brusquely, slapping him on the buttocks. Alana shifted over to make room as Hannibal knelt between Will’s parted thighs. She kissed Will as Hannibal worked his underwear off, ostensibly to keep him calm, but Alana was rather enjoying herself.

 

Will jolted his head as he heard the squirt of the lube bottle, peering down at Hannibal’s chiseled form perched between his legs. He felt Alana’s hand close around his cock and for a moment he forgot to panic about what Hannibal was going to do to him. He hissed sharply as Hannibal probed an experimental finger into Will’s ass, it was pleasurable but unexpected.

Hannibal was patient. Once he could feel Will stretch to accommodate the first finger he slipped in a second. He stroked teasingly against Will’s prostate at first, then more briskly as the younger man’s hips began to roll against him.

Alana had done a good job of teasing Will’s cock into a frenzy, and she didn’t release it until Hannibal pushed her mouth away with a loud pop. He guided her so she sat straddling Will, she caressed his chest, catching his pleasure-glazed eye. “Will you fuck me, Will?” She asked.

His response was to press his erection inside of Alana, no mean feat considering the pleasure Hannibal’s fingers were bringing him. 

Hannibal pushed Alana forwards, onto her knees and coated his cock in lube, tossing the bottle away. He withdrew his fingers from Will’s ass and replaced them with his cock, gently working in the head and using the force of Will’s thrusts to guide him the rest of the way. Hannibal gripped Alana’s hips hard at the warmth and tightness of Will’s opening. He continued to use them for leverage as he fucked Will, pulling Alana down hard on Will’s cock and eliciting loud groans of pleasure from her.

For Will the sensation of being caught between Hannibal and Alana was electric. The coordinated thrusting of Hannibal’s cock and Alana’s cunt left him breathless and he could feel his resolve slipping away. He mirrored Alana’s mewls, slamming his cock inside of her, and felt and heard as her orgasm rippled through her body, fingernails digging into his shoulders. Hannibal groaned behind him, thrusts growing shaky.

Will became aware of Alana beginning to grind against him again, Hannibal not content to have her hips still. Finally, Hannibal buried himself to the hilt, shooting his load with a growl and triggering Will’s orgasm. He thrust wildly into Alana, bringing her to a second climax before he collapsed, exhausted against the sheets.

Hannibal withdrew from him slowly, taking care to kiss his face and lips and whisper what a good boy he had been. He settled into the bed between Will and Alana, pulling the bedcovers up to shield them from the chilly Baltimore evening. He could feel Alana’s lips on his neck, and Will’s mouth against his own, and just for the moment everything was perfect.


End file.
